


Finding a true love's kiss

by El_gasm



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, in my universe everyone wants that hot blonde ass but Stylist edition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/El_gasm/pseuds/El_gasm
Summary: A college student just wants to graduate and finish his jobs to pay his shared rent with his roommate, but after having his best party he had after months of ignorance and just plain idiocy he realized he had sex to one of them and he must find out who.But how?
Relationships: Basil Hawkins/Vinsmoke Sanji, Dracule Mihawk/Vinsmoke Sanji, Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Sanji, Portgas D. Ace/Vinsmoke Sanji, Rob Lucci/Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Sabo/Vinsmoke Sanji, Vinsmoke Sanji/Everyone, Vito (One Piece)/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 20
Kudos: 39





	1. Introduction

He's late.

He can't believe he's late at the biggest assignment he has in his whole entire life being a stylist. A college student that has been running, jumping, and even maybe fighting tooth and nail to survive after his good-for-nothing father and his loving mother told him he should be independent if he doesn't want to be at the house. The undisciplined attitude, ill-mannered and vulgar words, and just plain pissing his dad and his brothers. 

So he left and let me tell you, it was fucking horrible.

Paris is a piece of shit, the expensive apartments, horrible men, and overpriced food. Don't get him started at detergents.

But he did his best, damned hardest to find some shelter. He loves getting suggestions from his random classmates and co-workers for just a sleep to stay. By love he means he cries and bursts into flames.

Then a miracle happened, he met his now roommate. God sent from its pits and corner in heaven. 

And Satan's ass everytime that stupid idiot let one of his pet insects get out off its cage.

Usopp's a swell guy, because of him he met the most divine charming gorgeous brilliant woman he had laid eyes to. And that's saying something, he met every woman he encounters in his youthful life and Nami-swan tops them all.

Sanji shook his head, continuing his running and dodging people at the streets he tries to focus at the road. He can't get distracted right now, the most ambiguous and well-awaited event that people will pay their body parts just to get in and be included to the whole celebration and phenomenon in the whole world is going to happen in just a couple of months. 

Him just being there will pay his whole rent for the next few years and his tuition.

And yet here he was late and running to his work.

Worst part is it's raining.

Grinding his teeth, he wipes his face from his wet hand. Clutching his kit harder to his chest and gripping harder at his backpack that was in front of his torso, using his umbrella and trying to shield the harsh rain he let out a sigh as he saw the building he kept eyeing from a long time since he started styling the ladies in every occasion he can get, every job, and every salon he took. 

He didn't really want to be a stylist at first, he really wanted to be a chef but Paris job requirements and their half-assed unreliable standards can rot in some dying man's balls.

He needs to graduate culinary anyway because Zeff won't let him in his restaurant if he hasn't that stupid paper to prove he passed with flying colors.

This was he fucking fault, now his juggling his hustle, studies, and being the suave man he is.

He stopped his tracks and let out a sigh, he took shelter at the front of the Building's huge round elegant glass canopy. Looking up to watch the raindrop at the awning, he badly wanted to smoke but Ivankov told him smoking was bad for the employees here and might get kicked out. Sighing he suddenly jumped at the sudden vibration at his jeans pocket, he took out the offending phone and answered the call.

_"Sanji where are you?! Ivankov's having a fit right now, his turning everyone's gender— "_

"I'm at the entrance idiot, I wouldn't be late if a certain _someone_ kept their promises."

 _"I'm sorry okay! My boss needed me at the production right now and—"_

Sanji heard a loud bang and speakers making loud static noises. He cringed and moved his phone a bit further away from his ear.

_"Just get here! Ivankov told me to get your ass here now and he sent you a message about where floor you're going. I'll fetch you I'm almos—"_

The call went dead after he heard screams and a loud shout.

He looked at his phone and went to his messages, seeing the details about his location and went inside the building. 

Getting looks at how horrible his attire was, he couldn't stop his attitude and get the best of him as he shouted at the man at the desk. It should be a woman here, not some man with a piss poor haircut.

"You're late."

_No shit._

"Can you just tell Ivankov I'm here, I already got a message from that abomination you call a 'she'." He hisses at the end, clutching his bag even more, so they won't see his poor display as the lobby started to get more people coming in and out.

_God I'll never let Usopp have a peaceful trip when he's with me._

One last look from the ugly old ass man at Sanji to where he stands, he nodded and told him to go to the middle of the elevator and he'll inform Ivankov.

_Please don't, Ivankov might suck my balls dry._

Shivering at the uncharted thought he quickly took long strides and pressed the button aggressively. He can't stop shaking as the cold temperature to where he was freezing his whole body more, tapping vigorously at the floor he looks up to see he was almost at the floor. 

He's fucked for sure.

* * *

"You're not taking this seriously are you Sanji-boy?"

"I am! I ran all the way from my university with my kit, hear me? Ran, past tense you disgu— "

He dodges the deadly kick he always gets from it. The old man's kicks are far faster than this, this _thing_.

" _Hee-haw!_ Then scurry along, before you do your job could you _please_ change yourself first." Ivankov clicks her tongue and goes back to commanding Bon and her other boys to continue their work at designing and fixing wigs, clothing, and cosmetics.

He was guided by two ladies— which he has trust issues because this was Ivankov's lackey they might be men, to stay outside for a while they get some stuff. Standing outside the quiet hallway, he took around as he finally got the time. Marble floor with a long rug at the center, beautiful antique displays at each side. Huge windows, it's interior was a Rococo style, the curving ornamentation of walls with its natural form and dedicated interlacing of shapes. Pastels, ivory white, and gold were its scheme and dominant colors. 

Looking at his front he saw a huge window, he looked so grim and tired from all the running and he's going to work himself even more. His belongings were left at Ivankov's station, he was only in his dress shirt and jeans with slippers because Ivankov demanded to remove his shoes.

As he was contemplating his view, two ladies suddenly blocked his view and quickly whisk him away. Sanji was so out of his mind, he didn't realize his own predicament until he felt fingers removing the buttons on his shirt and was told to dry himself off.

"Ladies please, what— what are you doing!" He stutters.

"Please we're here to assist a model."

_What the fuck._

"No no! I'm not." He gently swats the ladies delicate hands and staggers back and feels the wall behind him.

"Really with that body?"

He looked down as he realized he was exposed, blushing at the sudden display he tried to button himself up but was stopped when the ladies started to fight back.

"Please sir! We don't have much time!"

"And you're wet all over! You might catch a cold!"

Sanji was very much confused as to why he was denying their aid, but he was sure they weren't the only one at the room. He can feel a pair of eyes looking at him and he can't look back because he was embarrassed and conscious enough already.

_I crave for attention but not because of my late stupid ass incompetence._

Then a loud bang of the door swinging open alerted every single one in the room, Sanji took the chance to fix himself and excuse himself to the beautiful angels and be his way but he's visions got blacked out and felt a sudden glob attack his face. Falling down with the solid lump he realized it was a boy with black hair and a scar on his face, grinning at him and laughing.

"Sanji! It's been so long how'd you been?" He asked, the boy looked down and gave him a puzzling look, "Why are you wet?"

"Ge— Get off me you fucking heathen!" As the boy let go and jumped away from Sanji— in his instincts, kicked the boy in the face and watched it stretch away. 

Sanji felt his mouth open and was taken by surprise. The boy looked back and laughed really hard, his companions joined in and looked at Sanji. 

He was so fucking embarrassed right now, everyone's looking at him right now. God, he wants the floor to swallow him up and just be digested.

"Nice kick shitty-cook, you still working out I suppose." A green-haired man with a scar on his left and three earrings on his left ear was impressed at him for kicking, kicking a rubber-boy's head into the air and watching it stretch back to its body.

This man has the balls to give him a fucking nickname, "The fuck you calling me moss-head?" He bites back. 

"Hey Sanji, calm down you're looking all fired up." 

Sanji looked at a man with freckles scattered at his face, walking up to his way with a towel on his hand. Sanji took a step back once again, he was close enough at the door to run for his life and look for his friend. 

"I think Usopp's right, he did forget." A man with his blond wavy hair looks at him skeptically and tries to stop the freckled man from advancing to Sanji.

"How'd you know him?" He innerly cringes to himself when he lets out a little bit of desperation in his voice. 

"It's pointless Strawhat-ya, leave him alone."

He watched a shirtless man walk and stood beside them, with tattoos scattered at his chest and as he crossed his arms Sanji could see tattoos on his hands. He can also see a lot, and he means fucking _a lot_ of men at the background looking intrigued at him. 

_What the fuck is going on? I feel so stupid right now._

He must've been showing it to his face that everyone started to get serious, he was about to give them his loudest and crudest words but was stop when he saw the door opened and— 

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes." 

Quickly changing his attitude he quickly took Usopp's hand and led him away from the room.

"Sanji— "

"Not now Usopp, not in the mood."

"Your hands are shaking— "

"I'm drenched because of the fucking rain, what did you except how I feel like?"

They stopped and Sanji took a big sigh. He's not going to have a panic attack here in the middle of the corridor and damping the expensive rug. 

"Here, I bought your favorite pack."

"Aren't you a fucking saint."

Usopp watched his friend take a stick at the pack and lit it up with his undamaged zippo lighter, blowing a smoke out and once again sighing.

"Talk Sanji."

"Oh I'll do more than just talk, this is all your fault. I shouldn't be getting attention from down there at the lobby to that hell. Almost getting fired and losing my opportunity, I might not ever talk to you ever again."

"Understandable."

"Next you're going to buy me the most expensive wine you can get and get me and Nami-swan on a date."

"Sure."

"And lastly can we just sit down." He whines.

Usopp nodded and led him to one empty room, they sat down facing each other and Usopp just watched his friend calm down and waited.

"So," Sanji started after a few minutes of thinking "Why do I feel like I got amnesia."

"Remember the party that we got invited to by Donquixote with the private jet and all?"

"Oh yeah, best party ever." Smiling as he remembers how he made himself so light and happy, he can't even recall as some memories become splotchy and blank.

"Well, did you remember how much you drank?"

Sanji looked up for a moment and started scratching his goatee, recollecting his thoughts he tried his best to ponder about a specific night at the most famous and VIP club here in France.

He gave up by shrugging and smoked his cigarette once again.

"Well you drank so much that your mind actually block it or you're really stupid."

"So are you saying, this is my first time meeting them and it's their second time meeting me?"

"Pretty much yeah."

"Fuck."

Well he can't really care much if he was honest, but in the back of his mind something was lingering and trying to knock some sense into him that this shouldn't be taken too lightly. He might've started a fight once or twice at the same night, flirting with ladies who were taken and with their boyfriends, and just having fun after he finished acing his papers at the university. So a well deserved party and shitting your brains out was the perfect thing to do.

Trying once again to remember the whole thing, he was sure he should be worrying. As he left the party he was sure he got someone in bed and they had sex, he thinks. Why would you bring someone home and not have sex right? Right, then next morning he had the worst hangover and puked everything in his shared bathroom. 

After cleaning himself up he went to the living room and saw Usopp with a blanket and watching cartoons.

That's pretty much he can recall, so what about the whole of the men watching him in that room like they know him. Usopp did tell him it was their second time meeting him. 

Sanji tries to think during the party, neon lights, contemporary artworks, tiled floor, and thousands of people partying and dancing to the music. It was the typical atmosphere at the party, so he tries again but this time it's the people— 

Fuck.

 _Fuck_.

No no no— 

He was the biggest flirt and was so open he literally spreads his legs to everyone when he's drunk. He hates that part of it, everytime father took his whole family to a charity ball or gala his brothers were being protective and not letting him get drunk. Thoughtful but it was choking him.

_Heh, innuendo._

Sanji was now getting his memory back, it hurts how fast and blurry the memories were returning to him. Holding his head with his free hand, he tries to put it in order and asks himself why, it's been three months and he's remembering this now?

Then he remebered why it was disconcerning in the first place, he had sex to one of them and he doesn't remember. 

_God, how desperate and horny can I be?_

Now he's stuck here, having a mental-breakdown as he watches Usopp play on his phone. He can't tell this to Usopp, it's already embarrassing enough. He needs to do this alone, a lone wolf finding his mate.

So how can he start? Asking them to kiss him so he can get his memories back? Each and one of them? 

He laughed at the idea, as fucking if. They were looking at him with disgust and judgement on their eyes. They saw how he acted and they met him once, all of them were straight obviously but only one isn't.

So how can he tell if that one is the one and how can he even get close to them— 

"Oh and Ivankov told me to tell you, you're going to be the head of the stylist team to Luffy and the others."

"Luffy?"

"Yeah the— Oh right you don't know, the last room you went through. And you're with me, I'm at the production team that centers them."

"Who are they anyway?"

"You know, part-time models and some are just really influential. They were at Donquixote, you'd expect the man's guests any less?"

Fucking perfect.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Pure hatred and just screaming after screaming like it was a competition to them, who wouldn't be angry and felt betrayed when your boss just sold him out and gave him the biggest opportunity he can get.

Okay maybe that's a good thing, but being surrounded with men? 

Yeah fucking right he'll let that happen.

He took being a part-time stylist for only one reason or maybe two reasons, getting close to women and closer to them even more. Touching their hair, making them feel special and elated because of him. The clothing he chooses for them, the make-up, and the style of their hair just because of him.

Men are a different story, _very_ different.

They don't appreciate the things you give them how overly confident they are, especially models. Always telling him what to do, questioning him, and just plain being stupid. Getting their make-up done, can’t even tell the difference of no make-up and light make-up. 

He was born and raised to love women, treating them with all the divinity and respect they deserve. Real men that can't wipe their sorrows and hatred don't deserve to be called men at all. 

So really, he has the right to get angry at Ivankov's sudden and irrational decision to just give him away.

"Are you dying of stupidity!" He screams at the huge man with no neck as he tries to remove himself from Usopp, "How can you just not tell me and give me a whole team to pamper some neanderthals?" Screaming on top of his lungs.

"Sanji-boy! Don't you see it? What if someone took you as their personal employee with how talented you are," Ivankov reasons out as she drinks her wine. "And I have Anemia be sensitive."

Sanji barks at the man's employees who were giving comments of how thoughtless he was at their queen's feelings and health.

"Don't you fucking intefere with my own personal gain! And being confident about me getting a higher pay won't do shit. I work for Zeff and that shitty old man's restaurant _only_." Emphasising the end of his sentence, he calmed down when he knew this would be a losing battle to him. 

If only they're women and not someone he had sex a few months ago.

_I don't even wanna think about that shitty problem._

Ever since he remembers some of his memories and recovering from a slight headache, he decided it was for the best to ignore it for now and let all his anger and confusion to Ivankov's plan. His sex life can wait his career and a woman's presence is more important.

After a few minutes of having total enclosure from their stares, he realized they weren't looking at him with disgust but recognition. Only problem was he doesn't acknowledge them shit; no boobs or vagina won't interest him one bit.

"Oh stop with that toxic thinking, women can be dangerous too. And Zeff would be so happy and thankful when you finally realize your true potential."

"Men should fear them anyway, men should bow down and give their everything to a woman," He spats.

Ivankov clicked his tongue and made a gesture to let her babies come closer so he can order them something in whispers.

Annoyed at the secrecy, Sanji struggles a bit so Usopp can finally let go of him and starts fixing his equipment for the shoot and his own job.

"What are you planning now you damn sea monster?"

"Manners you impolite boy," Ivankov gave him a stink eye and finally stood up and gave him a tablet with information about today and future's agenda. The theme of the event, the scheduled photoshoots, their clothing line, and lastly the evening social event to where they'll be meeting the public.

Rich people's shitty agenda. 

But he expected much, he was in this kind of environment and it doesn't phase him much but displeases him so.

"Use that and never leave it out of your grasp, if you follow the lists for today afternoon you should be out before eight and return here again."

Grumbling in agreement, staring at the task in hand he then jumps and tries to kick Ivankov's face but was blocked by his right-hand man, with his hand like scissors and the other holding his unspilled drink. 

"I shouldn't be getting this kind of treatment!"

"Well now you are."

"My only job is to fix someone's wig or choose a woman's lingerie!"

"Not anymore, don't worry about you being alone, some of my lovelies are already there."

* * *

Ivankov watched Sanji-boy leave with his long nose friend scurrying away with Sanji's stuff and follow the blonde boy. She sighed and massaged her temple. He understands the boy's qualms but how can she even deny when they requested it.

_I'm not sorry for putting you in a den full of sexy tigers Hee-Haw!_

* * *

  
  


"The first thing you do is give them my calling card," Sanji was in full command mode and couldn't be bothered as he watched his friend fumble. Using the given tablet, he saw a lot of stuff that a director can do to everyone. He whistled how easy it was just to get a drink, he ordered some bottles of wine and an energy drink for Usopp. 

He may hate his current position but right now he has the privilege, and he'll fucking abuse the power whether everyone hates it or not.

"And second, as we fucking get home you'll have to clean after my stress cooking."

"Oh please no, I'm working out Sanji!"

"Not my fault you're a fat bitch."

"Shut up!"

Sanji let out a chuckle and looked back at the tablet, organizing and cataloging every attire he can mix and match. Which outfit suits the theme more and the person's appearance and physique.

"You should watch where you're going." A deep enticing voice caught Sanji's attention as he slowly looked away at the gadget to see a tall man in casual clothing. His piercing gold eyes were directed at him, with his arms stretched letting the elevator door open for him. 

"And miss a chance to see you being chivalrous all for _me_ ," Giving the man his mocking smile he always gives when some customer pissed and shit in his parade. But apparently the man took it as a challenge and Sanji watches his eyes turn mercilessly. Staring at the blonde man with lust and control, "You shouldn't have _Mihawk_." Whispers his last retort, tipping his toes and being close at the man's ear.

He removes himself and lets Usopp stand between them two as the elevator door closes. 

Sanji's pretty sure that display will earn him some sex in the elevator as soon Usopp leaves, with the way Mihawk looks at him like that, he pretty sures he's begging to let the tall man be the person he's looking for.

_How did I even remember his name?_

Now he's just sweating with anticipation, if they got the alone time here in the elevator he might never get this kind of opportunity ever again for how unprofessional he was doing this few hours. But missing the man's touch— okay, he might be getting a little ahead of himself.

Sanji noticed Usopp's dilemma, the fucker had the balls to get scared. He should be the one shitting his pants right now, Mihawk might be the one but staring back at him, shocked to realize the intimidating man never left his staring just earned Mihawk a furious flush from him. 

Biting the inside of his cheek, He nudged Usopp— more like jabbing him really hard to let his friend take the bullet, he watched him hold his stomach while crouching down.

" _Oh no_ you seem to be in pain my dear friend," Wow the fakeness he radiates "I think I should help you." He innocently continues.

As he says that the elevator door opened and let other guests get in but was stopped when Mihawk looked at them. 

"I—I think you should go Sanji, I can handle this. We'll just meet at the photoshoot." He dashes away at the elevator, leaving him to deal with the consequence he had done.

_Well, I'll murder him in his sleep._

Damn, that was fast.

He ain't complaining though as the tongue in his mouth dominates him, he was sure he'd cut his dick off to why he didn't take this man between his legs and let the man pound his ass like there's no tomorrow.

He instantly registers though, in a sad and bitter realization that it's not this man he was looking for.

How may you ask? Well it's simple, he's a chef. 

And to be the most world best chef in this goddamn planet a chef must be very hyper-aware at his five senses. He can remember the whole recipe with just a wisp of smell from any food that was handed to him, so he's very confident that this man is not him.

_But how I fucking wish it was him._

_And the others._

_Damn, he's gone bad._

He lets out a throaty moan when the man lifts him up, starts kissing and biting his nipples he took note that his sweatshirt was on the floor. He was very much bothered by his discarded shirt, with shaky hands he cupped the man's— damn him and his perfect jaw, face to let the man know he demands attention.

"Before you assault me with your tongue, can I ask how you'd met me to the point we—" Gestures their position with his head bobbing up and down, "Have this kind of moment."

Mihawk looked at him for a long time, more like a minute or two before replying, "I thought you remembered, the way you say my name made me think you knew."

Well that was cryptid as fuck. 

He didn't get to question the man further when the elevator stop and Sanji watch in horror as he saw a man with a pigeon on his shoulder, hands in his pockets looking at Mihawk but for a more than a minute

Mihawk might be in shock or he was, Sanji wasn't put down and watches them both.

"Hey as much as the both of you love having this kind of sexual tension," He smirks as he watch the both of them look at him with indifference "We— yes the three of us, get our asses at my assigned room to let all of you get boss around by me." 

He watched the man with gold hawk like eyes, widen a bit as he was easily pushed off. Sanji fixes his pants and the belt, he looks up and watches the man with the pigeon take his abandoned shirt on the floor. Watching him swats some dirt off his shirt, he handed over the shirt to him.

Sanji took the offer and started putting the clothing on while walking outside the elevator, he felt a finger hooking at the loops of his pants and a hand at his pant's back pocket. He let them have their fun and looked at the both of them, their faces were stoic but he stared too long at Lucci's face. The man gave him his shivering smirks that Sanji couldn't stop his blush creeping up from his neck to his cheeks.

_Now I'm not sure if Mihawk was the one who fucked me._

* * *

_Sanji was seeing images and memories resurfacing, the spotlight was on him the blinding yellow light hitting his face and he felt the cold sweat of how hard he was breathing. Muffled screams and shouts from people watching him,wasn't sure what he was doing but he knows for a fact that he was the center of the attention._

_"You're Amazing!"_

_"That was awesome do it again!"_

_"Sanji let's go now!"_

_"Sanji!—_

* * *

"Sanji, what happened? What did they do to you?" 

Usopp's voice muted the noises and static in his mind, like turning off a broken tv. He realized he was getting a piggyback ride from him, the bastard has muscles with all the screaming and his weak ass complaints it truly hides it all. Usopp told him he was thin but after eating too much food and getting fat he then started going to the gym for two years. 

He scratches his head and just leans further to his friend, asking what happened and why he was being a limp. Usopp explained that as he was about to rescue Sanji using Camie as bait to get away from the two men, the long nose turned a corner and saw him getting sandwich by the two of them while staring into space. The two men didn't notice Sanji's state because they were bickering about something that Usopp didn't quite catch. 

Sanji kicked Usopp's side, the man let him go but he hold his grip tight and laughed manically "That's for using Camie-chan," He patted his friends head, "And that's for not leaving me the fuck alone with him or the other one in fact."

"You don't know his name do you?"

"Nope." A lie.

"Do you remember how he met you? Or the other guy?"

"No." Another lie.

"So you didn't remember making out with Robin?"

"No— What?!"

Robin-chan was another friend of Usopp that he introduced from his social group. And no, he has a life and is socially lively as well. The chef's in the Baratie were his life and talking to his classmates was social, well not just lively he suppose. 

But that's not the case, the first time he met her she was and still is exceptionally beautiful. Robin and him have this kind of mutual appreciation when it comes to specific types of discussions that must be talked through behind closed doors. Their relationship is purely platonic but who's to say he won't jump to a given chance if Robin did offer a more romantic kind of love. 

So him forgetting about the life changing memory can and will get him a heart attack.

"Chop my dick off."

"What?"

"Did I stutter? Chop my dick and balls right now."

"You're an idiot."

"Oh you just want to choke on em now huh?"

"Stop— I said sto— will you stop grinding your dick and balls at my back!"

_"Ahem."_

Usopp and him looked up and saw the two glass doors open to see a man holding the door for them.

He jumped and used his friend as a step stool to make momentum and launched himself at the green-haired man with a kick to his face. But was dodged by his forearm, taking a few steps back he puts his hands in his pants pockets and waits for the man to charge. 

The one-eyed green mossy man didn’t move an inch so he took the initiative to attack, charging he delivers a sweeping kick as his opponent delivers a punch, they were stopped by a strong manicured punch on top of their heads. 

“You witch!”

“Nami-swan!”

“Don’t start now, we have a tight schedule here. I wouldn’t be handling your mistakes if _someone_ came early.” Nami hisses at Sanji’s still love-struck face as he tries to give a kick from Zoro’s attack.

Another punch from Nami and they settled down, she started talking to one of the models and managed their plans tomorrow. Sanji gained some senses and took over.

“Why are you here Nami-swan?”

“Their friend slash manager, didn’t Usopp tell you that?”

Glaring at his friend— the same friend who’s ignoring him, he went back to look at today’s task sheet from Nami’s clipboard and on his tablet. 

“Who are you managing here mellorine for today’s shoot?”

“Luffy and Zoro, you do know the both of them right?”

Embarrassed at his last display, he glanced at some of the men here. He saw they’re getting changed and some just finished getting shots.

“Well, more like shitty pests.”

“That wasn't what you told me last time.”

“What last time?” panic in his voice.

“That’s for you to remember.” She tips her toes to give him a kiss on the cheek and leaves.

Sanji was on cloud nine.

Cough.

_What the fuck is with everyone coughing?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You think the route of Sanji's men are planned? No, I use wheel of names dot com. If you want, you can send me the most underrated guy in One Piece or any guy. 
> 
> Oh and, THANK YOU FOR 1K HITS AT SPECIAL DELIVERY FIC!!!!!! (next chapter will be up)


	3. Chapter 3

"Listen you shitty low-lifes," Shouting to get everyone's attention and ignoring their incredulous eyes "This shitty longnose will give you my calling card, each and every one of you will contact me that relates to my design and the clothing line." 

Usopp then started handing out his friend's card; they made small talk and asked how their day was. 

Sanji was walking around and talking to the other stylists, with a tablet on hand asking about the current shoot they were going to have. Once he ordered the stylist to ask Ivankov something, he looked back at the men who apparently didn't leave their eyes on him.

"If any single one of you cheats on me and I saw you wear something it isn't from me. I swear I'll make you regret it." He snaps as he takes out the simple two-piece suit in its plastic and lays it down at an empty huge table to where the _real_ women are. 

"Next is I don't care how you want me,” Pausing for a second to let his words sink in, he raises his hand to halt some guy at his team. He was talking to a— _again,_ a real woman in his team about the sequin; he told her about the theme and rejected the idea. He instead told her to get every gemstone they can get, kissing the girl goodbye he went back to looking at them while his team follows him and taking every clothing style he sees that compliments their features and their offensive Greek God body. 

Like Sanji has that kind of body, he has the muscles and the perfect boyfriend material that he is. Giving them a split second glance, swallowing the lump on his throat he started to get second guesses about comparing himself at them.

He's also a good bottom too. 

Of course he wasn’t _that_ desperate. 

“Where was I?” He looked at his gay stylist—used to be Ivankov’s team, before he can get a reply he cuts the person off “Oh! If you ever need me, want to ask me anything or even want me on my knees. I have my office over there—” He points at the huge mahogany double wooden door, “And don't ever and I fucking mean _ever_ order my ladies and treat them any less than your slave. Come to me, got it?" 

Not looking back, he started talking to one of the stylists and ordered them around to get it started with the photo-shoot at the huge room next door.

The others can handle the men, he has bigger things to worry about, he called Usopp as he was done and got his team here now before he's finished with his first task.

Loving the atmosphere changed into something more carnal, him and the stylist who was tasked to call out the first two people he’ll be talking and sharing some thoughts about their outfits.

He can escape Usopp’s rant about his poor choice of words at how he executed the whole speech, but was stopped when his and Usopp's name called out from the main door of the room.

Looking up the first thing he saw was his ordered wine, while Usopp saw danger as he recognized the person pushing a service cart filled with wine glasses, plates, bucket of ice, and different kinds of wine.

Sanji went up beside the cart and took his wine that the waiter opened up for him, chugging the wine straight from the tip of the wine. He ignored the friendly chatter from the waiter, the waiter must've known him from somewhere. 

He can bear the shit bitter taste and yet the lingering sweetness of the wine, he wasn't sure if he almost finished the whole thing inside not until Usopp stopped him by taking the bottle by its neck.

One of his talents is drinking a lot of wine and still sober, he tells that more to himself.

He finally looked at the waiter and stared at him a little too close and too long, the waiter was blushing. Then something clicked on his mind.

"Oh, I allowed you to fuck my face in front of my apartment door."

Oh look at that blush.

"Sanji!" Usopp suddenly called him out.

"Geez okay fine," He looked at the waiter and looked back at Usopp, "Our apartment. _You_ happy now?"

"You can't just say things like that!"

"I whispered it out." 

Usopp just cried out and started pushing the guy away. The waiter started reasoning out and telling them the real situation, the waiter must've felt the stares from the others and his boss, associates and close friends. 

Sanji took the distraction as he grabbed a handful of grapes, a bucket of ice, and his wine. Balancing it with perfection— all his hardwork and dedication from being a waiter paid off, he told a spaced out designer which she was watching the whole fight that was about to happen. 

" ** _Mon chéri_ **, would you be so kind to let the first person on my list be in my office." 

* * *

  
  
  


"Shameless, just shameless Vinsmoke."

Sanji saw red after what the mafia wannabe claimed, he kicked the man's face but was blocked with his gun, he retracted his steps and again tried a new tactic by swiftly kicking him from below. Bege must've seen it coming, so watching his lower body change and morphed into tank treads made him amazed and seconds later screamed in pain. Recovering from the impact, he watched the man go back at the room's couch and brought out his own treats. 

"You should tell your boys that you're fine." The man took his fedora hat off, his man with a tattoo on his forehead made him a drink without even ordering him. The man was tall for Sanji as he regained from the pain he stood up and went up to the man who seemed to take a liking to him, not leaving his stare at the man even if he let out his long tongue. 

As if that disgusting thing will scare him off.Sanji eyed him up and down disrespectfully, he jerked his head to where his first client was and asked, "Is he also at the party?"

"Vito's my consigliere," stating like it's a fact and he should know it by now. "Gitto should be here also but he's with my beloved wife." He continued.

Sanji clicked his tongue and looked at the door, letting out a loud sound of exasperation. He finally made a decision and strode his way to the door. Abruptly opening the door, the first thing he saw was a man standing in the middle of the waiting room, with straw circling him and his outward behavior just screams fear.

Sanji saw danger and his first instinct was to attack, but something or some of his memory tells him to walk slowly and drags a cigarette.

"And what happened to my calm and collected rice?" He asked calmly, watching the man retract his power back. 

"I dislike that nickname," The man has unusual yet tattoos that compliments his whole manner. How he carries himself with it just amazes Sanji. "And how unruly the others are." 

"Oh? where are they?" He looked at the door to where the others are. He rolled his eyes at the straws covering the whole door of the waiting room to where Usopp was.

"Let the production team in."

"Some people didn't agree."

Now that surprised him, so the two of his first clients were the secretive type. After hearing that small detail his brain hurt a bit and he managed to take a hold of something, which was the man's forearm.

Looking up, he sneered at him. Reacting like he touched something burning, was about to let go however the man had other plans. He felt the straws wrapped around his wrist, raising his arms up. Sanji tried to kick the man but his ankles were wrapped with the man's straw. 

"Did your cards tell you to do this too?"

His words must've hit something, the man's mouth curved upward just a bit of fraction. 

Sanji was blinking, imagining the man smiling and laughing because of him was such an empowering reward for him. Rummaging his memory to give him more of a particular attributes and part of the fact that he doesn't even know the guy, by the looks of it the blonde man and his charming cold mysterious—

Well his invasion was uncalled but welcomed.

The sudden pair of lips against his own gave him a minute or two to finalize his brain that he was being kissed by a stranger that he or may not have met before. 

He made a startled grunt against his mouth, soon after he melted into the kiss. The man parts his lip on a sigh that Sanji feels his knees and spine go gooey from the action, blinded by lust he circles his arms on the man's shoulder, pulling himself further closer and trying his best to use his brain and make the clogs work.

_This isn't the man, welp guess I'll add him to the 'Wish you were the guy that fucked me' list._

Feeling the man's arms wrap around his waist, shuddering in those arms, he presses himself closer. 

They must've been kissing too long to be disturb by Vito, with his gun being fired but was stopped with straws. 

Sanji sighed in exasperation and ordered the two to behave their dicks, "And you, take this—" Pointing at the straws blocking the door and the loud banging, "Before it breaks by my feet or their annoying sweat up balls from the ruckus and their idea of someone dying."

_And I swear if they think I'm the one dying, they got another thing coming._

Watching the straw retracting back from the owner, he finally opened the door. He expected cameras, boom poles or shotgun microphones, instead men with no shirts and at the back are also some men watching him get piled up.

Then Usopp's team joined in.

"Ah Mr. Blackleg! We are so sorry, we were interviewing each and one of them." A femine voice tries to reason out as she tries to get the models off him.

 _Fuck you Usopp, using a woman to calm me down..._

" **_Mon chéri_ **, I thank you for sweet kindness and I am grateful. Are you available this weekend?" He asked her as the men who piled on him were off of him. 

Stood up with her help, he worked her charm and smiled at her with his usual charisma and the 'Why-yes-I-love-to-make-you-fall-inlove' face. Just to agitate Usopp more, apparently also the models.

He felt a tug at first, ignoring as he watched the woman stutter and hold the scripts too tightly and making it crumple at her hands. Then he was just pulled back, feeling strong muscular arms around his frame and then another arm protectively on his shoulders. Trying to remove himself from the hold, he watched in horror as Ace talked to the woman and watched her with Usopp and the team go inside the waiting room.

Angry and devastated, he was about to scream on top of lungs at how shitty his situation was and he'll just leave and quit his job.

_Fuck Ivankov. Fuck school, I don't even want to graduate. So fuck you shitty old men. Fuck rent, and specially you U-_

"And what do you think are you doing?" A familiar suggestive voice said to his side and watching someone stretch his hand, holding his chin to make him tilt up and making him stare at those distinctive eye.

"Careful cook," Zoro said as he steps closer making their lips brush softly, teasing him "Keep that going and some might get the wrong idea."

"Shishishishi~ Yeah Sanji," Luffy casually walks up in front of him as Sanji aggressively removes his chin from Zoro's touch. "We might just kidnap you and keep you for ourselves." Luffy continues.

 _Why does that sound like they_ **_can_ ** _?_

He registered that later, the first thing that entered his brain was the straw hat wearing kid’s laughter. Distinguishable and dangerous, he was fucked. How you may ask? He swooned, with his knees starting to buckle leaning at their touch, their natural scent mixing all too familiar and too intoxicating. 

Making his other senses to just black out and yet very hyper-aware of the situation.

"Oh he'd beg for that, wouldn't you cutie?" Ace said oh so very too close at his ear and teasingly licked and nipped the tip of it.

"We don't share Sanji, but we could—" The way Ace says that between biting and playing his ear, Law's hands dangerously close at his crotch, and the three men watching him get wrecked and desperate almost made him give them what they want.

Almost.

"Ace please, wait your turn." A gentle voice with a devious glint on his eyes, Sanji remembers that scar on his face, he remembers touching it. Not entirely sure if did or did not give it light kisses.

Sabo took Sanji's hand, Sanji in his whole life never felt such a maiden as the blonde man kissed the top of his hand.

It just grates his dignity as a man and fuels his anger more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my stuff UwU


	4. Chapter 4

Sanji was a mess, his emotions were getting out of hand.

_They're going to give me the most amazing gang bang that I'll surely be feeling it up right in my ass._

Also his boner and brain, but he wouldn't find any difficulty with that.

He dated some guys, that's an unknown fact if you asked him. He doesn't brag about this kind of thing, he's a raised gentleman and that kind of thing should be talked about in private. 

To love a woman all around the world should and will be loved. The beautiful lovely waitresses at the Baratie; his classmates with their scented perfumes lingering around, conversing with him, and fucking with him. It's a simple acceptance idea and thought. 

His mother and Reiju also deserve the former and definitely not the latter, mother never stop loving him, supporting him, and her overly motherly emotions. His sister might be the only daughter but she's not to be taken lightly. He remembered last time someone treated her lowly, the poor guy couldn't feel his dick and balls after that DIY poison. So it's more of a survival intuition to love her.

Nami-swan and Robin-chan are _very_ much to be treated the same amount of in-between respect and love, he couldn't put a single explanation but he was sure it may be platonic friendship or relationship. With a hint of familial love.

  


And let's go at the men's portion. He wasn't influenced by Ivankov's environment, nor the people around him as he works his way at this gig. He was told he had a maiden heart, which it was debatable by his kicks and how he moves around with other men. 

He could give a whole day and night speech about how he hated men so much but at the same time he doesn't want to give a flying fuck about them either.

They're practically invisible in his eyes, well partially. They're easy on the eyes and straight-forward, unlike women they don't need any courting to fuck or get fuck. Not saying his reasons for worshipping and courting women is because of sex.

No it's more than that.

Men— _oh boy._

Yeah, they're basically boys who don't know shit. Brute like the man with green hair, obvious and horny like this boy in front of him. With his hat and contagious smile, Sanji couldn't help but smile back and pull the boy's face close to his. Letting their lips brush, the closeness of their breath, Sanji watched the boy's lips parted. 

Giving in, he let Luffy meet him halfway of his intention, he sensed the others stopped at their tasks and watched them exchange saliva. 

_Sorry for this but if you ask me, you should say sorry to me. You ain't what I'm looking for._

He bit Luffy's tongue _hard_ , as soon Sanji distracted his capture's hold he backflips and gave them his attack.

"Party Table Kick Course."

Landing to Law's shoulder in a handstand, he gave them his ferocious kicks to their faces. Him and Law briefly made eye contact, then sent a powerful kick to his neck.

"Collier Shoot."

Sanji wasn't surprised when the man with fierce eyes— like the rest of the men here, did something with his hand and was gone in a blink of an eye.

Batting his eye for just a second, realizing he was in mid air then fire almost touched his face. He sends the pyromancer a kick forward, bringing the heel of his foot down on Ace's head.

"Concassé."

As he runs forward, he jumps again into the air and kicks Zoro's makeshift swords. Clicking his tongue when it didn't knocked out of his hold. Sanji dodges Sabo's attack. He sends a dual kick to Sabo and Luffy as they simultaneously attack him at his sides.

He's sure he couldn't win this fight, but he can distract them. He purposely lets Zoro pin him at the wall, the loud tug of his body and his loud moan made them look at him. 

"Congrats," He breathes out, slowly and making sure he was sweaty, head low and his was a dead giveaway that he was begging to be fucked.

"I'm waiting mossy, I've been very _naughty_." He moans out.

_Oh fuck I'm going to blame this on alcohol._

Teasing them as he begs, watching their hands move closer and twitch with desir—

To everyone's defense, Sanji played them well. So when the straws wrapped around their body and a scaly arm with sharp claws dragged them away from Sanji. 

Dodging the sudden attack, as soon his capture's hands were off him he back flips and looked at his saviours, 

more like cockblockers. 

"Finish your job." 

Then he's gone so were the straws wrap around him. Watching it fall down and turn into dust. Back to his office where the man in fedora had just finished getting interviewed by Usopp's crew.

He fixed himself in a subtle fashion and started doing his job. 

Ignoring the stares from his blatant display, well more like at Vito who was looming too close for Sanji's liking but didn't step away. If he did they might think he's weak, he started doing what he was paid for.

Being a stylist and giving orders.

  
  


* * *

  


Looking at Bege— he got the name when he called him after his horrible fashion sense, he watched the man's face smirk in delight as he looked at his last outfit, Vito even stopped himself from cupping a feel at Sanji's ass to admire his boss.

"I can see why Ivankov chose you." Vito said, standing alongside Sanji at the back of everyone as they watched Bege talk in front of the camera while asking some questions and feedback about his clothing and choices. 

No one can hear their conversation.

Sanji faced Vito to look at him questionably and waited for him to continue the man's talk. Not getting any more information, he was about to lash at him and tell to hurry the fuck up. 

He has a lot of work to do, Vito's lucky enough to talk to him. He doesn't waste any time on any men he encounters. 

So when the man with huge hands and long tongue suddenly pinned him, hiding Sanji from the others even more. The man leaned closer, his hands against his neck with slow and patient soothing strokes, his thumb rubbing against his jawline.

"And the others chasing you." Vito says it like Sanji should be flattered, really he is but he wants a woman's heart not someone's ballsack.

"Need I remind you I ain't no lady?"

"Oh I know, so you must've liked it rough? Dragging you to bed with my arms around while leaving you marks? And just fucking you on bed with no preparation?"

Oh, it's that what he's been giving his whole charade is.

"You know," 

_Just ignore his statement, it doesn't concern you._

"You're only good at two things." He circles his hands around the man's neck making Sanji rose when Vito lift him up with his other arm, "With that body of yours?" Sanji continues, ending it with a mockingly click of his tongue. 

Vito only laughed and asked "And that is?" 

"Killing and sex."

Vito only laughed harder and placed his face on Sanji's neck, Sanji was confused for a second and groaned after. 

"I ruined the moment didn't I?"

"Just remembered something." 

"Yeah? well story of my life."

He barely registered the tongue sliding inside his shirt, snapping back to reality he leaned at the man's actions and focused at how the tongue lap from his chest to his groin. Dangerously close to his semi-hard dick, teasing Sanji more.

"You should really settle your priorities." Sanji said between his shallow low deep breaths.

" _Vito._ " 

That made Vito stop, he reluctantly removed himself and fixed his pants and shirt. Sanji was laughing then mad at the fact he got cock-blocked for more than two times, he thought about Zeff's hairy legs and his balls. 

It was an accident when he was just finished cooking for the lunch hour and Zeff just got back from the market, Sanji was brain dead so he didn't realize he went to the wrong room and let's just say he didn't like the view. But he'd give Zeff respect for having a dick that big.

_Welp, that memory always gives me an acid trip._

Finally recovering, his mind may be unconscious but his body wasn't. It was on auto-pilot, fixing his stuff from the kit and removing every pin and measuring tape on his clothing. His body must've sensed that people were leaving his office and in the waiting room, senses also are back. Perception back, he realized Usopp was talking to him the whole time.

"What'd you say?"

"Stop being a hoe, someday you're gonna be at some TLC video for all the old men you've been dating."

"And I here I thought you're going to support and give me unconditional love like the good friend that you are." Sanji said dryly.

He flipped Usopp off and went to his desk and started typing an email to his team to send in the next client. He doesn't need Usopp's nagging right now, he went to the table to where his forgotten wine was. Taking it by the neck, he drank the whole bottle down. Ignoring his friend once again.

"Seriously Sanji, drinking at only—" Usopp stops to look at his phone, "Afternoon. You're drinking at broad sun-ish with rain falling down. You should be drinking hot chocolate, not that."

" _Anyway_ shitstain." He breathed, putting the wine down back at the table with discarded food and Bege's calling card. He'll surely pay Bege a visit again with how he treated the food on the table.

Taking the card and putting it in his pocket, he finally faced his friend's annoyed face. Facing him with his giddy expression, taking out his favorite cigarettes in his back pocket on his pants—

"No, I know what you're doing and it's a no Sanji." 

Sanji sighed in defeat and went back to his desk. "I'm drinking myself to comatose because I'm literally in close proximity of obnoxious, a head of penis— with their arrogant ass flaunting to each other, and just plain as day being an absolute batshit prick.”

Usopp rolled his eyes to him as he fixes his lenses, Sanji wasn’t sure if he saw through all the bullshit or maybe Sanji's brain can't function at all in that kind of environment.

Lack of feminine touch or their touch. 

And no, he's not desperate. 

Looking at his email once again, he was shock and delighted to see a catalog, mood boards, and ready to wear outfits from the man—

"Basil Hawkins?" He reads the name out loud.

"Yeah the guy with tattoos on his face, blonde hair, and scary eyes." Usopp shivered. "Why?"

"Well he just sent me his measurements, his type of outfits, and just going to meet him at his studio or something."

"You do know he's from Eygpt right?"

"Why my dear friend, of course I fucking don't."

"Lower your PMs, all of them came her from other countries."

Sanji expected that, "So what happens? This is a huge half year project, not suprised there." He lays down on a elegant white elegant lounge chaise with stones decorated on its wooden legs and armrest only on one side. 

  


* * *

  


_He felt a hot spontanious touch from his forearm, surprised at the persons bold move. He realised he was at some VIP room, he remembered getting invited and gladly accepted the offer from a woman with pink hair._

_"My apologies, you are not yourself. I was merely concerned at how silent you are."_

_Sanji chuckled at how serious the man was in this kind of environment._

_"It's fine," Taking pride at how he talks. He was sure he drank the whole variety of liqiour at this exclusive club. He stopped counting from his fifth drink from Usopp's acquiantance, he was sure they were at the ground floor._

_And meeting people like this fine man, with perfect hair and perfect face. He fucking bet his in the upper floor._

_"—She just left the boy here."_

_Oh fuck that person, whoever said that hope they get rimmed._

  


After that he could only remember a pole, the music and Usopp dragging him away while apologising.

Sanji awed at the revelation, shaking his head at the memory he took the tablet from the desk and ordered his assistant to get the next client in here.

"Don't you have to record someone? A sex scandal or something.," He said casually, "By the way, I'm literally surrounded by men, my blood pressure can't handle that shit." 

"You're just a pervert and seeing a man's penis just isn't enough for you? And my crew will be interviewing the Hancock siste—" Ussop didn't even finish his sentence, Sanji was dragging him outside. 

Boa is _the_ Goddess, he even knows her measurements by just looking at her. Sanji never wanted to be step on so hard in his entire life by a woman that can you into stone.

Literally.

He'd even let her do anything to him freely, won't be complaining at all. He'll be so proud of himself to be close to her. 

And his friend got the opportunity before him, which was unfair. 

God has his favorites.

"Sanji stop!" 

"No, in my whole entire life— and I know you know this dipshit, she's the epitome of beauty, elegance, exquisiteness of perfection, like the Greek Goddess of love but much much more. All my life I striven to worship God's gi—"

"I get it but you can't just come with me!"

"Oh you're being selfish? All the shit I did for you and you're jus—"

"No! Because she's a spoiled, deranged self-centered woman," Usopp reasons as he removes himself out of his hold. "She doesn't like men, you think your hatred for men can't match anyone here on earth? Well think again Sanji." He huffed out the last one as soon as the blonde man let go.

Sanji watched his friend recover from their brash and immature brawl, they were at the edge of the office door if someone opened the damn thing they'd see their lack of professionality at their job.

"Please, let's just do our job."

"You're the one who attacked me first!"

" ** _Oui_**."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this in a drunk state.


End file.
